The Abduction of the Hero's and Fizban
by Kity
Summary: As the title says we are abducting the Hero's and Fizban. This is another fanfic by Kity and Laurika. So if you read the one by her read this one cause it's funny too. R+R (Chapter 2 is up)
1. Kidnap

Another story done by Kity and Laurika. Only this time I get to type it. HAHAHAHAHA!!! It's about the Hero's getting abducted and stuff like that. Oh, yeah. We do not own any of the characters used in this story except Kity and Laurika. On with the story.  
  
The Abduction of the Hero's (and Fizban)  
  
It was a dark night in Krynn. All the town was sleeping. The townsfolk were all snug in bed. All but two at least. . . . .  
  
You can hear distant laughter.  
  
The laughter came from the Great Library, deep in the heart of Palanthas. We zoom into the library, where Astinus is busy writing away. The laughter comes from below. So down the basement stairs we go. There we see the shadows of two figures . . . . "Don't you just LOVE this color nail polish, Laurika?" Kity asked her friend. She was holding up a bottle of bright purple polish. "Oh, it's just lovely," Laurika said in reply. She, too, was looking at nail polish and admiring her collection of Prisma Markers. Picking up a purple Prisma Marker, she held it out to Kity. "This one has a particularly invigorating smell," Laurika giggled. Kity took the cap off and held it up to her nose. "OOOOHHHHH!!" she giggled. She shook her head, which had suddenly become fuzzy. Laurika took the marker back and sniffed it herself. "WAHOO!!" she yelled, loud enough for anyone upstairs to hear. It was a wonder that Astinus didn't kick them out. "So what should we do tonight?" Kitty asked, settling back in her pile of nail polish/Prisma Markers. Laurika looked around, "Um . . . . let's kidnap somebody!" Kity sat up. "Like who?" Laurika rubbed her hands together. She started to pace back and forth. "Let's see. . . ." "I got it!" Kity said. "How about the Hero's?" "Huh?" "You know, the Hero's of the Lance?" "Oh, yeah," Laurika stopped pacing. "Who do you want to kidnap first?" Kity asked. "Laurika thought for a moment. "How about that feisty little mage, Raistlin?" Kity scrunched up her face. "Do you really think you can kidnap him?" "I can with the right stuff," Laurika rubbed her hands her hands together thoughtfully.  
  
Hoped you liked the first part of the story. It's a little boring right now but it gets exciting later on. Part 2 coming soon. This entertainment has been brought to you by the following sponsors: -Calvin's Magical Wears and Supplies. If it's magical, it's Calvin's. But if it's broke, don't blame us. -Historium Emporium. The best in the history of Krynn. -And Robes Inc. The highest fashion for any mage. 


	2. Capture

Ok, this is the second chapter of our abduction. It should get more exciting. And funny.  
  
Raistlin Majere walked down the streets of Palanthas, a note clutched in his fist. Impatient and excited, he opened his fist and re-reads the note, though he already knew it by heart.  
  
"Raistlin Majere," he read. "We have something that could be of great value to you, found in an old chest at the bottom of the New Sea, a spell book of the great Fistandantilus. Come to the Great Library at Darkwatch rising 10."  
  
It was Darkwatch already. Raistlin's black robes whispered around his ankles as he walked.  
  
When the evil archmage had first received the note, he had been studying in his tower. His apprentice, Dalamar, had given it to him.  
  
Raistlin had been so happy that he had engaged in a round dancing step, to the surprise and horror of Dalamar.  
  
Raistlin hummed a tune as he walked up the steps of the Great Library. When he entered it was very dark and only a few lamps were lit. He walked down the rows of bookshelves, unto a long row of bookcases at the back of the library.  
  
"Um . . hello?" he called. "I got your note . . "  
  
Suddenly a shadow leapt across the walls. Raistlin started, looking around. A giggle issued through the darkness.  
  
"Ugh!" Raistlin stammered, backing up.  
  
Then a voice a voice said, "We've been waiting for you, little mage."  
  
Then the shadows jumped on him.  
  
When Raistlin woke up, he saw that he was in a large, dimly lit room. The floor was cold gravel and the walls were wood.  
  
Raistlin tried to get up but his feet were tied together in a very strong knot. He looked around and noticed that there was a dwarf in one corner of the room.  
  
"Flint?" he gasped, twisting around to get a good look at the dwarf. Flint glanced at him angrily. He was muttering to himself.  
  
"Blasted elf kids. . . . .had to go and trick me like that. . . .but it honestly was good ale . ."  
  
"Flint!" Raistlin hissed. Flint looked up.  
  
"So you're here too," he said.  
  
"Yup," Raistlin sighed.  
  
Ok that's the end of the second chapter. It's funnier than the first. Please review.  
  
This entertainment has been brought to you by the following sponsors:  
  
-Calvin's Magical Wears and Supplies. If it's magic then it's Calvin's. If it's broke don't blame us.  
  
-The Inn of the Last Home. 


	3. Tasslehoff's turn

Hello! I'm back with Chapter three of the abduction. Hope you like! Now READ!!  
  
Tasslehoff Burrfoot walked down the street, much the same as Raistlin, his pouches jingling and topknot swinging.  
  
"Lalala," he sang. "Lalala. . . I forgot the words. . ." so instead he hummed. "Hmm hmm hm-hm. . . ." All of the sudden Tas stopped, for he saw before him a wondrous sight, something that filled him with delight, a feeling that went from topknot to toes.  
  
A trail of THINGS!  
  
"Gosh!" he whispered. "Somebody sure is careless! Leaving all this stuff here, where anyone could just come up and take it! I better pick them up for safekeeping."  
  
And off he went, following the trail all the way to the Great Library, humming his off-key song as he went.  
  
By the time he reached the entrance to the library, ha was singing, "On the Road Again." The kender's pouches were jammed with all sorts of interesting things.  
  
"I wonder if any of them are magical," he thought, following the trail right into the Library. The poor kender never suspected a thing . . . .not until he heard the giggles.  
  
Tas's sharp ears pricked. "Hello?" he called brightly. "Are the things yours? You must have dropped them . . "  
  
The shadows attacked Tas in much the same way as they had done for the mage.  
  
About an hour later, 7 people lay bound and gagged in Laurika and Kity's basement. They were all muttering and groaning and swearing about their bonds cutting into their flesh.  
  
"Damn kids," Tanis muttered, shifting to get the blood pumping again. Fizban, who was constrained to the wall, looked up.  
  
"Kids? Where? Oh, I just love kids! They're so cute and fuzzy, and when you poke them, they giggle!"  
  
The Hero's all stared at Fizban, who was poking his cheeks and grinning. Sighing, they all let their heads sink to the floor.  
  
But all 7 heads snapped up again when those telltale giggles issued through the darkness. Kity and Laurika materialized out of the darkness.  
  
"Hello, all!" Laurika said, waving. Kity pulled a list from her pocket, skimming over it briefly.  
  
"Ok, are they all here?" she asked Laurika. "Raistlin, Tasslehoff?"  
  
Laurika's eyes scanned the room. "Check, check."  
  
"Dalamar, Fizban, Tanis?"  
  
"Check, check, check!"  
  
"Flint, Sturm."  
  
"Check and check!"  
  
The two grinned slyly, cunningly, rubbing their hands together.  
  
"Cut their bonds," Laurika ordered. "I have some things for us to do."  
  
Ok, that's it for Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Actually, I just realized something. Laurika wrote this whole chapter. Ok, on to Chapter 4!  
  
This entertainment has been brought to you by:  
  
-Robes Inc. The highest fashion for any mage.  
  
-Shop of Things. The best place for all kenders. Rated 5 topknots by the Council of Kenders.  
  
-Joe's Bonds and Such. Learn to tie bonds and crack vaults. 


End file.
